Madam Jin
Madam Jin was the wife of the former leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, Jin Guangshan, and the mother of Jin Zixuan. Appearance Although she was middle-aged, Madam Jin's cultivation was strong enough that she still possessed the appearance of a twenty-year-old. Novel, Chapter 77 Her facial features were orthodox, with a hint of rigidity around the edges. Novel, Chapter 69 She typically wore an arrogant expression. Novel, Chapter 77 Madam Jin seemed valiant while flying on her sword, and elegant when she walked. Novel, Chapter 69 Personality Madam Jin was well known Novel, Chapter 48 for her strong personality and temper, to the extent that Jin Guangshan was said to fear her. Novel, Chapter 18 She loathed her husband's many affairs and any reminder thereof. Once Jin Guangyao was accepted into the Lanling Jin Sect, she frequently took the opportunity to scold or beat him instead of her husband. Novel, Chapter 69 Novel, Chapter 118 Madam Jin seemed the no-nonsense type, as she appreciated Jiang Yanli's character over her cultivation and beauty. She had no patience for her son's superficial values or arrogant mannerisms, and even publicly scolded him for bullying Jiang Yanli. Novel, Chapter 69 Madam Jin often hid her more vulnerable emotions from others. After Jin Zixuan's death, she was careful not to display her grief to Jiang Yanli, and as Wei Wuxian observed, her typically arrogant expression was nothing more than a mask. Novel, Chapter 77 History Origins As Madam Jin's sect was close with the Meishan Yu Sect, she grew up alongside Yu Ziyuan. The two women maintained their friendship after they each married leaders of the five Great Sects. Novel, Chapter 18 Engagement of Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli Madam Jin and Yu Ziyuan eventually promised each other that if both of their children were sons, they'd become sworn brothers; if both were daughters, they'd become sworn sisters; if one was a son and one was a daughter, then they'd become husband and wife. As a result, Madam Jin's only son Jin Zixuan was betrothed to Yu Ziyuan's eldest child, Jiang Yanli. Unfortunately, Jin Zixuan did not reciprocate Jiang Yanli's affections, considering her unremarkable in both appearance and cultivation. Once Jin Zixuan declared his unhappiness to Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng while they studied together at the Cloud Recesses, a brawl broke out and ultimately, Jiang Fengmian and Jin Guangshan canceled the engagement. Novel, Chapter 18 Night Hunt at Phoenix Mountain Madam Jin had not given up on the idea of her son marrying Jiang Yanli. She insisted on Jiang Yanli's presence during the night-hunt on Phoenix Mountain, and upon realizing that Jiang Yanli seemed upset, spoke gently to her. She demanded to know if "that damn little brat" had bullied her again, and though Jiang Yanli denied, it, turned to Jin Zixuan to remind him what he had promised her, and asked if he wanted to die. Novel, Chapter 69 After Jin Zixun accused Wei Wuxian of taking too much prey, Madam Jin initially tried to persuade Jiang Yanli not to involve herself. Jiang Yanli refused and insisted that Jin Zixun apologize for insulting her sworn brother. Madam Jin immediately supported her, to her nephew's embarrassment. Novel, Chapter 70 When Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen arrived at the scene, Madam Jin's mood darkened once more. Madam Jin was greatly displeased when Jin Guangyao was accepted into the Lanling Jin Sect following the Sunshot Campaign, and seized the opportunity to castigate him for planning the night-hunt poorly. Novel, Chapter 70 When Jiang Yanli and Wei Wuxian attempted to depart, Madam Jin reassured Jiang Yanli that she was never an inconvenience, and offered to help beat her son up for her. Jin Zixuan then blurted out his feelings for Jiang Yanli in front of everyone, before fleeing in embarrassment as his mother flew on her sword to chase after him. Novel, Chapter 70 Death of Jin Zixuan Madam Jin was grief-stricken at her son's untimely death. She knelt for a long time before her son's coffin alongside Jiang Yanli before deciding to prepare food for her daughter-in-law. Novel, Chapter 77 As Wei Wuxian watched, Madam Jin only showed her grief once she exited the room, indicating a desire to protect Jiang Yanli. Madam Jin then attempted to paste her typical arrogant expression on, only to notice Wei Wuxian's presence and immediately raise an alarm. Novel, Chapter 77 Her relationship with Jin Guangshan deteriorated once Jin Zixuan was no longer around to mediate. Although she could not beat her husband, she took her anger out on Jin Guangyao,Novel, Chapter 118 leaving gashesNovel, Chapter 49 and bruises on his forehead large enough that Xue Yang assumed they were from Nie Mingjue.Novel, Chapter 118 Death Madam Jin was extremely distressed when her ailing husband still did not cease his licentious activities. Having lost her husband, son, and daughter-in-law, she struggled with depression for a few years before dying. Novel, Chapter 85 Relationships Yu Ziyuan Yu Ziyuan and Madam Jin were close friends from childhood, and maintained their relationship until Yu Ziyuan's death. They promised each other that if their first children were boys or girls, they would become sworn brothers or sisters, and if one was a girl while the other was a boy, they would become husband and wife. Novel, Chapter 69 Jin Guangshan Jin Guangshan was frightened of Madam JinNovel, Chapter 48 and never dared to oppose his wife.Novel, Chapter 18 However, he frequently incited Madam Jin's ire by engaging in extramarital affairs. His death during an alleged orgy caused Madam Jin enough humiliation and anger that she fell into depression.Novel, Chapter 85 Jin Zixuan On the surface, Madam Jin was exceedingly harsh with her son. She frequently scolded him and threatened to beat him for his arrogant mannerisms.Novel, Chapter 69Novel, Chapter 70 However, beneath her temper, Madam Jin deeply loved her son and was devastated by his death. Novel, Chapter 77 Jiang Yanli In contrast to her behavior with almost everyone else, Madam Jin was gentle and thoughtful to Jiang Yanli. She defended Jiang Yanli from her son's bullying,Novel, Chapter 69 supported her against her nephew Jin Zixun,Novel, Chapter 70 and, after Jin Zixuan's death, took care not to distress Jiang Yanli further by hiding her own grief.Novel, Chapter 77 Jin Zixun Madam Jin had no patience for her nephew's behavior, as she immediately commanded him to stop his confrontation with Wei Wuxian. When that failed, Madam Jin attempted to keep Jiang Yanli from involving herself, but once Jiang Yanli confronted Jin Zixun, Madam Jin swiftly backed her at the expense of her nephew. Novel, Chapter 70 Jin Guangyao Madam Jin saw Jin Guangyao as a reminder of her husband's affairs, and thus, despised him. She criticized him harshly,Novel, Chapter 70 and after Jin Zixuan's death, took out her wrath towards Jin Guangshan on Jin Guangyao. She beat him extensively, leaving bruises and gashes he futilely attempted to cover.Novel, Chapter 49Novel, Chapter 118 References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased